


Just Say Hello

by Cavalry001



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians, i am not editing this so have fun with that, shipping dynamics, they fall in love idk, they gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalry001/pseuds/Cavalry001
Summary: A lesbian has a gay crisis over seeing a really hot girl on a bus and works to break the useless lesbian stereotype.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Just Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey mom, what was it like seeing her for the first time?"

Oh my God. I'm in love. I have no idea who she is of course, but that's not really important. What IS important right now, is the way the sun is hitting her right now, Jesus Christ. She looks radiant. That's a word right? Yes, it is and it's absolutely the right word. The light is giving her a halo effect, like she's glowing! She can't be real sh- no! No, no she's moving, she-oh. She was just switching seats. She's sitting closer to me! I could talk to her, say something I....

Who am i kidding? Look at that smile, she's miles out of my league! She's either taken or straight or-oh crap we made eye contact! Crap, look away! Maybe she thinks I'm weird or crazy or something now. Crap. She smiled at me though....maybe she'd talk to me? No, it was probably just politeness. Why should I get a smile? It's not like I-no. 

No. 

That kind of negativity won't help me. Why can't I talk to her? She's just a girl my age. She's cute and she seems nice and if I worry about it anymore then it borders on definitely creepy. I'll say hello! Just a hello! Right now..... right........ now.... maybe later? At the next stop definitely. Or the next one? Crap how far is my stop? How far is hers? Crap. Alright. Alright here's what I'm going to to do, if she doesn't leave at the next stop, then I'll say...something. Anything, anything at all. Crap the stop is coming. Crap I'm saying crap way too much and- oh crap here's the stop.

She's not moving.

Okay.

Okay.

Don't be stiff, breathe like a person, say something nice, Don't be stiff, breathe like a person, say something nice, Don't be stiff, breathe like a person, say something nice....

"Hi! I love your sweater!"

And she looked up at me with an absolutely gorgeous twinkle in her eyes, and that big beautiful smile that started this whole crisis, and she laughed and she said, "I was wondering if you were gonna say something! My name's Hannah, wanna sit? My stop's still a ways away."

**Author's Note:**

> That turned out to be more of a monologue than a short story, huh? Ah well, I'm workin' on it. Hi! I'm Alex, I'm a lesbian in college and I've been sorely disappointed by the lacking amount of wlw works in the world, so I figured I should try to fix that. If you like my work and have a prompt idea, please let me know!


End file.
